The invention relates to a knife holder for a microtome, with a knife receiver for arresting and positioning a knife, and also a knife for this knife holder.
Microtomes find application in histology and are used for the production of tissue sections, which are then investigated under the microscope. For the production of the tissue sections, the microtome passes the object to be sectioned past a stationary knife, which must be very sharp and which is therefore held by a knife holder as an interchangeable blade.